My Collection of One-Shots
by xoxoMeggyxoxo
Summary: This is mainly PPG but DL is in it too... Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Buttercup woke up, her mind was groggy. She was twenty years older and a freshman in Townsville Community College. She rolled over expecting her apartment room before her. Though, the apartment was hers she woke to a man laying next to her with black hair.

"Butch!" She yelled, making the man sit up, rubbing his eyes. His dark green eyes that make you melt. "Your girlfriend will be pissed!"

I know what your thinking, they did no such thing. After High School started they began to be close friends, he needed comfort when he found his girlfriend, Princess, in bed with his best friend, Mitch. They watched movies and fell asleep.

"Let her be pissed," he said looking over at the beautiful light green eyes that he use to despise. "I really thought she changed like my brothers and I... But not everyone can change." His comment started off soft then went harsh. With a sigh, Buttercup pulled him into her arms.

They grown to love those arms around each other. As over time it was no longer of a sign to hurt one another. (Of course if he doesn't piss her off).

"I never loved her," Butch admitted looking at Buttercup, "Its always been someone else." He admitted once more, Buttercup silently asked who. His reply was a sweet kiss on the lips.

Buttercup pulled away blushing furiously. "What about Princess?" Though, she hated Princess no girl deserved to be cheated on. "When I found her with Mitch, she kicked me out for hitting him." Butch said with a smirk. It felt good to hit Mitch.

"Then why me?" Buttercup asked, keeping away all tears even if it was due to joy.

"You put up with me, we're a lot a like," Butch started before rambling only to get Buttercup's lips smashed into his.

"Be mine?" Butch asked. No, Butch begged. "We were made for each other." He told her, surprised she hasn't yet went to hit him in the face.

"Of course," with that he wrapped his arms around Buttercup, pulling her close as he got on top of her.

End.

**Was this too bad? I thought this would be a cute little tease. Catching them when they are actually sweet. My first One-shot...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Imagine them a snorma lteens! Here we go!** **This is a X-Over!**

Dexter knocked on the Utonium's house hold, a petite orange haired girl answered the door. "Hey Dex!" She chipped as her sisters behind her waved. "Hi Dexter." Bubbles said sweetly.

"Hello Blossom. Bubbles." He gave a light smile to where Buttercup was eating cereal. "Hi BC." She replied with a nod.

"Where's Robin?" Dexter asked curiously, hiding his disappointment until he heard a sweet voice coming out of the kitchen.

"Right here Dexy." Robin said with a soft smile. The children where all of the age of seventeen and in Townsville they rarely had new kids. "I have new neighbors. They are a gay couple Mojo Jojo," Mojo was a tall man with dark hair and big ears, "and Andrew Hims." Him, what he is usually called, has rosey red cheeks and a big nose. "They have three sons, they are _cccuuuuttttteeeee._" Robin cooed, unknowingly of the feelings Dexter held for her.

After making Buttercup go the five walked to a the Jojo residence. Bubbles happily knocked before a boy with red hair and eyes that matches his hat came to the door. He looked from the pink eyed girl, the blonde girl, the brown haired girl, the red head boy, then to the green eyed girl. "May I help you?" He asked a tad confused.

"Hello," Blossom started with a sweet smile, "I am Blossom these are my sisters Bubbles and Buttercup, and our friends Robin and Dexter."

The red head boy motioned for someone come to the door, behind him was a dark haired boy and a blonde haired boy. "Brick. That's Butch and Boomer."

"Nice to meet you." Blossom said softly, not even realising both the green eyed people glaring at each other.

"You too," Brick said, obviously knowing what his brother did so he hit him lightly on the back of the head.

"You guys just moved here?" Bubbles asked as two males began arguing inside.

" Yeah... You mind if we hang with you? Our dads are arguing." Boomer asked shyly keeping his eye looking to his shoes.

"Yeah." Blossom answered moving away from the door with the others following.

"They sort of look like the girls." Dexter whispered which made Robin giggle. The giggle its self was enough to make his cheeks red.

"So, how old are you guys?" Blossom asked curiously.

"Seventeen. We're triplets actually, you wouldn't think looking at us." Brick said chuckling.

"So are we!" Bubbles squeaked looking over at the shy Boomer. "Isn't that funny?"

"Y-yes," Boomer's face got as red as his brother's hair.

"Yeah more like odd." Butch scoffed gaining a glare from Buttercup.

"I have a feeling I don't like you." She said crossing her arms. Butch looked her up in down in approval.

"The feeling is mutual." He growled, though she had a nice body she was way too feisty for him. She must have seen him checking her out because she hauled off and hit his arm.

"Don't look at me that way you Perve!"

The eight got to know each other more, the boys felt better about the school day coming up the next day. -

DeeDee and Dexter was walking to school to meet up with the puffs and Robin. "Did you tell her?" DeeDee teased and frowned when Dexter shook his head. "Why not?"

"She finds these new kids 'cute'." Dexter said as the two met up with the puffs.

"We have new kids?" DeeDee asked confused as the puffs bounded out of their house. Blossom was wearing her orange hair tied up in a ponytail with a red ribbon, her off the shoulder baby pink sweater with white skinnies and pink heels, Bubbles wore her blonde hair in piggytails, a baby blue mini skirt with a white top, white leggings and baby blue flats, Buttercup wore her dark hair down about shoulder length, black skinnies with green studded belt, green top with the picture of recycling symbol, and her black and green converse. Dexter wore a white jacket with a white shirt, black pants, and black shoes, DeeDee wore her blonde hair in curls, a pink top with a pink mini skirt, leggings, and flats.

"Yeah. We met them yesterday." Dexter informed as the girls got completely next to them.

"Boomer is really sweet," Bubbles giggled her baby blue eyes wide.

"Brick is pretty smart. Not as smart as Dexter and I but can keep up a good conversation." Blossom said with a soft smile.

"Butch is an asshole. I never want to see him again!" Buttercup exclaimed as Dexter and Blossom both received a text.

"Robin invited them to walk with us." Dexter said a tad sadly, he was hoping Robin wasn't gaining a crush on the boys.

"Shit." Buttercup mumbled as they walked to Robin and the Jojo's direction. - The boys already was standing with Robin. Robin wore her brown hair wavy, a white top, black mini skirt, white leggings, and black converse. Brick wore his hat, a red shirt with a black design, red jacket, blue jeans, and red Jordan's, Butch wore a green shirt, black pants, and black shoes, Boomer wore a navy blue polo, nice blue jeans, and black shoes.

"You look nice," Boomer said to Robin as she began blushing.

"You think Dexter will like? He is really smart so I always feel insecure." Robin said shyly. Boomer just smiled reassuringly, before they knew it the girls and Dexter came with his big sister.

" Hey guys." Bubbles said with a giggle. "This is Dexter's sister DeeDee."

"Hi." The boys said in unison.

"DeeDee, this is Brick, Boomer, and Butch Jojo." Robin said.

Dexter blushed a little, he never seen Robin in a skirt outside of dances. Butch eyed Buttercup, Boomer smiled at Bubbles, to him she looked gorgeous, and Brick looked at Blossom and noted she dressed like she was smart, which she was.

"Are we ready?" Buttercup asked unamused by the stares.

"What's the rush?" Butch said raising a brow.

"Its non of your da-"

"Her boyfriend gets mad when she is late." Bubbles peeped, interrupting her sister.

" Bubbles!" Buttercup groaned, making Bubbles apologise.

"We don't like seeing it." Blossom said sticking up for Bubbles then started walking. Making a point that the subject was dropped. -

When entering the school a brown haired boy was leaning against the door. He made note that the girls walked with three new guys. "BC!" He called, watching Buttercup and the others walk to him. She kissed his cheek as he pulled her roughly to his side. "This is Mitch." Buttercup said, "This is Brick, Butch, and Boomer." Mitch replied with a nod.

It was hard for the girls to see that this one man made the strongest girl out of three out to be the weakest.

Butch watched as Buttercup got pulled away, he didn't like Buttercup by all means but watching it pissed him off to a new level. He knew most girls had that _one_boy that she took shit from but to Butch that boy, Mitch, was about to be dead.

"Who do we have here?" Princess asked looking at the three new boys. "Aren't they hot." Princess was a girl with curl balls on her head and an ugly yellow outfit, "I am Princess Morbucks."

"Brick" Butch said lying to the girl obviously spoiled.

"Boomer." Brick said smirking some.

"Yea-" Butch nudged him. "Butch." He said finally.

"Its _your_pleasure sure to meet _me._" Princess said winking to the boys as she left. All three felt a shiver down their backs. "I feel violated." Boomer mumbled.

"C'mon we'll be late for class." Blossom said each going in a different direction, all but one pairing with the boys. Dexter got Butch.

Walking down the hall the two were acting like they could be good friends until they heard arguing by the locker rooms. "What the hell are you talking about?" They heard a girl growl.

"I just don't like those guys. You _know_I don't like that four eyed dweep." They heard a guy say.

"Too fucking bad Mitch!" Now they knew it was Buttercup. "Dex is my friend and so are the Jojo's." Buttercup argued.

"Buttercup..." They heard Mitch say angrily and some noise, "I said your not al-" The door got busted in by Butch. He saw Buttercup against the wall.

"Did you hit her?" Butch asked.

"What?" Mitch growled and rose a brow.

"Did you fucking hit Buttercup?" Butch demanded.

"No." Mitch said letting go of Buttercup, "But if I ever chose to do so I could." WHAM! He got punched in the face, now lying on the floor with a bloody nose.

"Did he hit you?" Butch asked.

"No. Never... But thank you." Buttercup said smiling, watching Dexter peak in.

"You okay BC?" Dexter asked.

"Yeah. He had me pinned to the wall but Butch showed him up." Buttercup said, looking at her possessive ex-boyfriend. "Its done now. No more possessive and controlling boyfriend."

"Thank god." Dexter said making Buttercup giggle. She took Butch's hand and lead him away from the locker rooms, rewarding him with a kiss to the cheek. - Bubbles entered band with Boomer. "What do you play?" Bubbles asked sweetly.

"Drums." Boomer said smiling as he watch Bubbles smile.

"Me too!" She squeaked.

"Awesome." They both blushed accidentally picking up the same drum stick. Boomer was the one to drop it on the chimes. With a fit of giggles they tried to stop the noise. "Your cute Bubbles."

"So are you Boomie." She giggled. - Blossom, Brick, Robin, and Dexter sat in third hour Math. Dexter was helping Robin and Brick and Blossom where comparing answers.

"That one I got 32. You?" Blossom asked.

"Same." They both smiled to each other.

"Your brother was awesome for sticking up for BC." Blossom whispered.

"Yeah, I don't know what got into him." He joked. "I think he likes her."

"I know Boomer likes Bubbles. They got a date." Blossom said.

"Do you like dates?"

"Never been on one."

"Really? Not one?"

"Nope." Blossom popped the p.

"Then go on one tonight. With me?" Brick asked.

"Okay.." Blossom blushed, redder than her ribbon. - Dexter watched how direct the couple where. He sighed, looking at Robin. When the bell rang Robin and Dexter was walking to lunch together.

"I... Um..." Dexter blushed as red as his hair.

"Yes?" Robin asked her blue eyes on him.

With a sigh Dexter stopped in the middle hall. 'Courage. Courage.' He thought to himself.

"G-go ou-t wi-..." He was all nervous and clammy but Robin hu g onto each word.

"I'd love to go out with you." She said smiling.

**One-Shotdone. Should I make this a fullstory?**


End file.
